Hidden Love
by Gundam Wing Lu
Summary: Heero doesn't love Relena but someone else does...it's the old story that was uploaded before...i just seperated the chapters.
1. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

**Hidden Love**

**Chapter One:**

Flashback

(One year after the Mariemaia incident)

"Relena, I don't love you!"

"Who do you love Heero, if not me?" Her tears were falling like waterfalls now.

"I love Hilde."

Relena's world crumbled the moment he said her best friend's name. "It's not fair!"

End flashback

Relena was brought back to the present, being three years after the Mariemaia incident, by a knock at her door. "Come in."

"Rel, how you doing?"

She smiled as Duo showed a shaky but solid smile. He had gone through the same thing she had when Hilde told him she loved Heero. After that she and Duo had clung to each other for strength and they had become each others best friends, since their former best friends had become lovers. "I've been better. Duo, what's wrong?" She knew after two years exactly how to read his actions.

"I never have been able to keep something from you, have I Rel?"

"Not for very long. You can tell me Duo."

He stood in front of her desk thinking the best way to word it. "Quatre told me that Hilde & Heero are getting married in two months."

She instantly put on her politicians smile, but no matter how hard she tried to fight them her tears ran down her cheeks. Duo instantly ran around the desk and pulled her into his arms. "Shh…I know. We'll be okay. Rel, you & I are stronger & much better off now. We'll show up & show them that we can be happy without them." By the end of his comfort speech he was crying like she was and she was holding him in her arms as well.

A soft knock of the door made them both jump. "Who is it?" Relena asked.

"It's Quatre, may I come in?"

"Of course dude."

Quatre walked in to find that both of them had tear stained cheeks. He instantly went to Relena and she welcomed his embrace, starting a second wave of tears.

"It's alright, Rel." He spoke soft words of comfort in her ear until her tears stopped & he realized she was so emotionally exhausted from the news that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Quatre smiled at her sleeping form and looked at Duo. "Would you like to carry her to her room as we talk?"

"Sure."

Once they were in Relena's bedroom, Quatre shut the door behind them & Duo tucked her in between her light pink silk sheets and her black goose down comforter. Duo stood next to her bed & gazed on her beautiful form, focusing on her face. 'How could someone give up such a beautiful angel?' he wondered to himself.

Quatre voiced that same thought out loud.

Duo responded, "Who knows, but we're not just talking about anybody. It was that emotionless bastard, Heero Yuy." He had not meant for his anger to show through in his tone.

"Yes, even after Rel tried for five years to get him to see that emotions aren't a weakness, he stayed the stone-faced 'perfect soldier'. Heero really was heartless when it came to Rel. Damn him." Quatre was angry at the thought of each time Heero saw Relena during the A.C. 195 war and how he would constantly try to verbally push her away during the past four years. "Zechs is still bent on strangling Yuy for treating Rel like that."

"Yeah, he's finding it easier to be the protective big brother now that there's not a war going on." Duo remembered the first time Heero was assigned as Relena's bodyguard. Zechs had crossed the room at Preventers HQ & punched Heero's left cheek with so much force that Heero stumbled a few feet. Zechs had then said "That's just a sample of what I'll do to you if you don't keep her perfectly safe." He then proceeded to stalk out of the room and leave Lady Une, Relena, Hilde, Sally, & the other gundam pilots, including Heero, stunned beyond belief. Relena then proceeded to bust out in giggles & explained that Zechs was still in the learning stages of how to be a big brother.

"It's kinda funny how you & Wufei are her bodyguards now. She feels safest when she's with the two of you, and you and Rel provide emotional strength for each other."

"Yeah…hey, wait, I thought she always felt safest around Heero?"

"Nope, she told me herself. Wufei admitted that she feels so safe when he's around that she'll actually let him pick her up out of her desk chair, with a little playful arguing of course, and carry her to her bed when he thinks she should get some sleep."

"Wow, so the Wu-man actually gets along with Rel. Who knew? Looks like miracles really can actually happen." Duo was already planning on how to gently tease Wufei about it when they switched shifts in half an hour.

"Duo, you shouldn't tease him. You know that could ruin their relationship."

Duo realized that Quatre was right. Anytime Wufei got teased about something his attitude towards that certain something became the complete opposite of before. "Alright. Hey, do you realize we've been standing over Rel during this whole conversation?"

Quatre blinked & blushed slightly. "Maybe we should move to the adjoining sitting room & just leave the doors to her room open so we can keep an eye on her."

Duo studied the blushing Quatre & got a big grin on his face. Once they were sitting in plush chairs of Relena's sitting room, Duo whispered "You have a crush on her."

Quatre's blush deepened. "I just care for her. Like a sister."

"Yeah, like you need a thirtieth sister, hehehe." Duo was enjoying the embarrassed look on Quatre's face.

Just then, Wufei walked into Relena's bedroom &, not even noticing Duo & Quatre, went over to Relena's bedside, took her hand in his, kissed it & returned it onto her bed.

"Wu-man?" Duo said as he & Quatre blinked to make sure they hadn't imagined that & were wracking their brains for something to say.

Walking over to the sitting room, & without even a blush on his face, joined the others. "My name is Wufei. What do you want Maxwell?"

"What…was that?"

"That was the sign she & I agreed on to let her know I was on duty if she's already asleep by the time I get here."

"Does she really feel the…?

Duo couldn't finish because he was interrupted by Relena, who sat up in her bed.

"Wufei?"

"Yes Len?" He smiled at her.

She smiled back & leaned back on her pillows to go back to sleep.

"…" Duo & Quatre were both very confused at what had just taken place.

"That was the conformation that I really am here. That obviously answers your earlier question Duo."

"And I gather you've nicknamed her Len?"

"Yes, Maxwell."

Quatre & Duo sat in stunned silence looking at Wufei. They turned to look at each other & smiled to each other & as they turned back to Wufei they were still smiling.

"You can tease me all you want. I will continue to watch over Len in my own way & I will not stop anytime soon, unless she personally tells me to." Wufei sat glaring at the two smiling pilots. He meant what he had said. Relena meant too much to him to let a little teasing get in the way of being with her & protecting her.

Duo & Quatre's eyes widened ever so slightly at Wufei's comment.

"That's makes it no fun for me now." Duo complained and gave his best puppy-dog face which made Quatre chuckle.

Their attention was shifted to Relena's room when they all heard her get out of bed and walk towards them. She sat on the couch next to Wufei & rested her head on his shoulder. "Len, you should be sleeping." He smiled at her while wrapping his arm around her shoulder even as he said it.

She looked up & smiled in return. "You guys are having very interesting conversations. I wanted to hear more than just bits & pieces of them."

Quatre & Duo instantly blushed, hoping that she hadn't heard their conversation by her bed.

"Especially the talk you two had before Wufei got here. I was only half asleep from being emotionally drained this afternoon. I fell truly asleep as Quatre was suggesting that you should move into the sitting room." She smiled a true smile at them both as they sheepishly grinned & began to blush even more.

"Would you care to enlighten me Len, on why they are grinning & blushing like that?" Wufei was very curious to what was making them act so.

"They were simply saying that they couldn't believe how Heero could let me go & how he was & is a heartless, emotionless bastard."

"Do you agree with their views?"

"Yes & no. He obviously has a heart & has emotions if he loves…her." She choked when she found she couldn't say Hilde's name, it was just too painful. "But, he is a bastard for dropping me so easily. That son-of-a-bitch won't get the enjoyment of seeing me being depressed."

Duo & Quatre's jaws dropped. They were shocked that Relena knew such language & that she used it so freely, but they soon got over it since it was used to describe Heero.

Wufei wasn't shocked at all. She'd always felt comfortable enough to cuss in front of him because he didn't care for her fake political mask. He cared for the real her, that & the fact that she never cussed at & never even talked bad about himself. "I agree that he was a bastard for not caring more about your feelings when he let you go. If he's that selfish he didn't deserve you."

Relena looked up into Wufei's onyx eyes & started to tear up. Duo & Quatre took this as a sign that it was time to say their goodbyes & slip out the door into the hallway so that Wufei & Relena could be alone. But don't think that just because they were out in the hallway they weren't gonna listen in on the conversation. They simply proceeded to eavesdrop. Once they had left, Wufei was the first to say something.

"Len, what do you see when you look me?"

She smiled shyly, but never dropped her eyes from his gaze. "I see a strong warrior who has lost & gained much over the last five years. I see a man who has grown from the boy I first met four years ago. You've proven you're as skilled in literature as you are at martial arts. I see a man that is a person I can always count on."

He was stunned. She had him pegged throughout her whole description even though they hadn't met once during the war in A.C. 195. He smiled a comfortable and real smile at her.

Before he could say anything, she asked him "Wufei, what do you see in me?"

He blushed slightly, but kept her gaze. "I see a woman who has maturity beyond her years. I see a determined woman who knows how to get what she wants when she wants it. I see an intelligent young woman who hardly gets a day for herself because she cares so much about maintaining the peace she has helped achieve. I see a woman who is worthy to be called my equal."

Relena couldn't believe he had just called her his equal. She smiled as he leaned down & kissed her.

Meanwhile in the hallway:

"Wow. That was the shock of a lifetime." Duo was still letting the conversation sink in.

"Yeah."

"You're not bummed, are you Quatre?"

"Nope, I'm actually planning on getting engaged this month. I also believe that I told you I cared for her like a sister, if I'm not mistaken."

"Don't tell me who you're getting engaged to just yet. I don't think I can handle another surprise right now."

"Okay Duo."

"We've gotta move. They're coming out."

"Pretend we were talking on the stairs while doing outside guard duty."

"Great idea."

They were sitting on the top steps talking when Relena & Wufei came out.

"Hey guys! What's the matter?" Duo was looking at the weird smiles on both Relena and Wufei's faces.

"Nothing, Maxwell. We've simply decided to get married the day before Heero & Hilde do." Wufei paused to glance down at Relena, who was looking like she was floating on cloud nine.

"We came out to see if you two would like to come with us to pick out the rings." Relena smiled & she looked at peace with herself for the first time in three long years.

"We'd love to come with you guys!" Duo & Quatre answered in unison with no surprise in their voices, since they had heard the conversation.

"So you were eavesdropping! I thought so!" Wufei laughed at the two who realized that they were caught red-handed.

"Great let me get changed & we'll get going. Oh, Quatre could you call Leslie at The Jewelry Co. & ask her to keep the store open for us?"

"Sure."

"Thanks a lot. Oh, Wufei and I want it kept a secret that he's the groom until he stands at the end of the isle. We want to see Trowa, Heero, and Hilde's faces." 'It doesn't hurt to say her name.' Relena thought.

"Okay." Duo and Quatre said in unison.


	2. Wedding!

**Chapter Two:**

Today was the day before Wufei & Relena's wedding & the twelve guests were starting to arrive. They had decided to only have close friends & family come & since the wedding was at the same place as Heero & Hilde's wedding, no one had an excuse to miss either wedding. So far Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, Mariemaia, Howard, Sally, Dorothy, Hilde &, Heero had arrived. Duo, Quatre, & Trowa were finishing setting up the security system & would be there in an hour. Wufei had just finished going over the plans for the reception with the party planner, when he spotted Heero walking up to him.

"Wufei."

"Yuy." Wufei & Relena had chosen to let it be a surprise who Relena was marrying so that they could both see the look on everyone's faces when they saw that it was Wufei. The announcement that was sent to everyone read as follows:

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

Relena Dorlain Peacecraft

To

You'll have to come to find out!

Thank you in advance.

Signed,

Relena Dorlain Peacecraft

P.S: Don't bother with the R.S.V.P.

I know you'll be coming.

Heero wasn't too happy to be here without knowing who the groom was. "Do you have any idea who she's getting married to?" he asked Wufei.

"Not really, she's been quite tight lipped about it. She'll just smile at you & switches to a new subject if you ask her. It's getting rather annoying."

"Yeah, I asked her when Hilde & I first got here & she switched the conversation around to how our wedding plans were going. I didn't even realize she had ignored the question until Hilde was discussing our decorations with Relena. It always amazed me that she could do that to anyone she wanted to."

"You seem to be taking the getting married jitters everyone's been talking about very well."

"That's because you didn't see me last week. I blushed at everything Hilde said."

"That's different to hear. The perfect soldier blushing at everything a woman says." 'I'm not the only one who can switch topics without you noticing. We've been off the subject of Relena's fiancé & he has yet to notice.' Wufei thought proudly to himself. He'd learned that trick from Relena after she had shown him the invitations and had told him he would need to get them off the subject of the groom without them realizing it. "There's Len. Sorry Heero, but I've gotta ask her something."

"Sure. I'll go see what Hilde's up to."

Relena & Wufei were careful to never let it show that Wufei was the groom. Until it was time for the wedding to start & Wufei took the groom's place on the platform. Trowa & Heero's jaws dropped and Wufei snapped a quick picture with the miniature camera he had in his hand. That way he & Relena could look back on this day & remember how they had managed to shock the stone faced clown & the perfect soldier. He smiled at Trowa & Heero after he had put the camera in his pocket, both glared in return. Duo & Quatre, who shared the honor of being the best man since they had known about him being the groom from the beginning, were grinning uncontrollably at the two glaring pilots. They hadn't missed the looks on their faces & it was taking everything they had to keep from laughing at them.

When the music started, everyone turned to see Zechs walking Relena down the isle. Wufei beamed at his soon-to-be-bride & she did the same at her husband-to-be.

"I am very happy for you, my dear little sister." Zechs whispered as he walked her down the isle.

"I believe that, but you're also very happy that it isn't Heero up there."

"Yes, Wufei is much more deserving of you. Plus he makes you happy." As he gave his sister a kiss on the cheek before handing her over to Wufei, he whispered "I love you. Always remember that."

"I will & I love you too." She answered. She then took her place beside Wufei & the ceremony was completed without a hitch or a simple distraction. Unless you count Duo crying the whole time as a distraction. When the preacher said the long awaited lines "I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss the bride" Wufei lifted her veil to see Relena's smiling face. He leaned down to kiss her & she went on her tiptoes to meet his lips halfway. When they parted, everyone cheered. Everyone except Heero and Trowa, that is, they had slipped their emotionless masks on. They still hadn't recovered from the shock of Wufei being the groom.

At the reception everyone gave their congratulations to the newlyweds.

"Wait to go Wu-man!" Duo exclaimed.

"Congratulations Rel!" Quatre hugged Relena.

"Miss Relena, you look like an angel!" Dorothy was in awe at how beautiful & happy her friend was.

"Thank you Dorothy. I appreciate the compliment."

After the congratulations were given, the gifts were brought up to the bride & groom. Here are the gifts along with who gave them: Dorothy: lace and silk black lingerie, Duo: black silk boxers (Dorothy & Duo had gone to pick out their gifts together as the gag gifts), Quatre: two tickets for a romantic cruise (no press allowed on board of course!), Zechs & Noin: four tickets to see their favorite bands (one pair for Relena's fav: Nickelback & one pair for Wufei's fav: Crossfade), Sally: a first aid kit (she said "for all the times he comes home with bruises & cuts from sparing with the other pilots"), Trowa: two tickets to his circus (thankfully on a different day than either concert and the cruise), Howard: the newly rebuilt Peacemillion (minus the weapons, although if another war were to arise it could be used as a battleship-everyone was amazed that he was giving it to them), & finally Heero & Hilde: a new sword for Wufei (like the katana he uses in the series) & a light pink lace and silk slip-dress (Hilde is the same size as Relena so they knew it would fit). Soon after the gifts were received, the cake was revealed. It had four layers (one for each year Relena & Wufei had known each other) & on the top layer it had miniature Relena & Wufei figures. After Relena & Wufei had given each other the traditional pieces of cake, the figures were removed & the entire top two layers were given to Duo, who grinned from ear to ear. His only comment to the newlyweds was "You guys know me way to well!" Wufei responded with "After knowing you for five years, I would hope we know that you have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Duo just laughed & took his half of the cake to a table.

The one minute that Relena was actually separated from Wufei she was found by Heero. "I'm glad to see you happy Relena. It seems like so long since I've seen you really smile."

"It's been three years, (heavy sigh) but without you leaving I never would've gotten to know more about Wufei and realize that I truly love him. I'm glad to see that you're happy as well Heero. I'm sorry, but I've got to get back to Wufei, he's probably about to pound Duo for eating a third layer of cake. I'll talk to you soon, okay Heero?"

"That's fine, Relena. Let me walk you back in."

"Alright. Wufei and I aren't leaving for our honeymoon until tomorrow night so we can attend your wedding."

"I will see you tomorrow then."

The next night (after Heero and Hilde's wedding), Relena, Duo, Heero, Hilde, and the rest of the gundam gang, headed to the space port & Peacemillion. Relena and Wufei would spend three days in space (while in space they would catch Trowa's circus on L4), then they would come back to earth to see both music concerts by the end of the week. After the week was over, Relena would go back to being the Vice Foreign Minister & Wufei would become her permanent bodyguard (Duo would only be needed for the night shift so that Wufei could get some rest or um…do other activities). Everyone watched & waved as Peacemillion took off into space. Once they were allowed to move from the cockpit, Wufei set it on autopilot for L4 & led Relena to the Master Bedroom of the new Peacemillion. The bed was covered in black silk sheets and a red cotton comforter. They instantly felt at home.

Three hours later, after finally recovering from the high they had been on during those three hours of making love, they started thinking & planning the house they would build in the Sanc Kingdom. They would build it on the palace grounds, but it would only have three bedrooms, four bathrooms, & no servants (perfect for starting a family & if their friends stayed the night they would be able to stay in the palace). After two hours of planning their house design, they got a vid phone call. Wufei slipped his new black silk boxers on (since they were the closest piece of clothing & because he knew it was Duo calling. He answered the vid phone while Relena slipped into the sexy silky black lingerie slip that barely covered her butt. They were right in choosing those articles of clothing, since Duo & Dorothy were on the vid screen. "Hello Maxwell and Catalonia."

"Hey Wu-man, how are you two lovebirds doing?"

"We're doing just fine Duo." Relena had finished slipping into the lingerie from Dorothy & slid next to Wufei on the bed.

"WOW! Rel, you look fantastic in that! It shows every curve! You did a very nice job on the gift Dorothy!"

"Watch it, Maxwell. Len's taken by me if you've forgotten already."

"Duo, you didn't do such a bad job on the gift either. Wufei looks pretty good in those boxers."

"Why thank you Dorothy." Duo was having a giggle fit because he'd just notice Wufei was actually wearing them.

"I give up!" Wufei was exasperated trying to talk to them, so he handed the vid phone to Relena.

"So what's up you two?" Relena already knew what they wanted to know.

"Have you, well you know…done it yet?" Duo & Dorothy said in unison. There was a chorus of embarrassed listeners falling over from the shock of their boldness. One of the ones who fell happened to be Wufei, who fell off the bed.

"If we're wearing your presents something has been going on. In this outfit how can it not?" She was of course commenting on her present from Dorothy. She stood up so Duo got the whole picture.

Whistles & catcalls were the response from the group. They came from Duo (duh!), Quatre (while blushing), Trowa (who did a double take at her), & one whistle came from Heero (she knew because Duo had the vid phone panning around the group so everyone could see her & she could see everyone's reaction). She smiled because Heero looked furiously jealous. Zechs covered his eyes so he wouldn't see his baby sister in something that revealing, to which she laughed at him. All of a sudden, Wufei appeared behind Relena & put his arms around her waist. His appearance earned a couple of whistles & catcalls from the girls. He smiled at the faces on the vid phone & said "Thanks, but if you'll excuse us, Len & I have to get back to our plans that were so rudely interrupted. After all, there're only 8 more hours until we reach L4." With that he shut the vid phone off, but not without seeing Duo wink at him. He looked at Relena's shocked face that was covered with a deep blush. "What's the matter?" He smiled with a laughing sparkle in his onyx eyes.

"I was about to say the very same thing, but you said it first." She was smiling now.

"Is that so? We'll we'd better not lie to them or Duo might try & hurt me for wasting a perfectly good opportunity."

She laughed as he picked her up in his arms & gently placed her back on the bed. When they finally reached L4, they were both practically glowing.

**The End!**


End file.
